


A Beautiful Night

by Honeybeejooheon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minhyuk, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Dom Lee Minhyuk, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hyukjoo, JooHyuk, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Omega Lee Jooheon, Orgasm, Romance, Sub Lee Jooheon, Top Lee Minhyuk, minheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeejooheon/pseuds/Honeybeejooheon
Summary: Jooheon can't do anything he doesn't want minhyuk to stop but at the same time he want him to stop because of changkyun and because he is too ashamed of what he is doing with his hyung.but this doesn't mean that he doesn't like it he likes the feeling of him the way minhyuk always touches him and grab him...





	A Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello HyukJoo/JooHyuk stans i know that we are starving and we are not getting any contexts until the comeback or maybe tomorrow i don't know A and I'm here trying to survive so yeah i hope you enjoy it  
> OHH yes i was inspired by minhyuk himself when he said that he sometimes wakes up and find jooheon sleeping beside him (he talked about it in one of their vlive :)) 
> 
> YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER :): @Honeybeejooheon. !!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTE THAT IS AT THE END THANK YOU !!

It is the comeback week already and they are busy preparing for there album "we are here" . they were practicing and working really hard they have only one week and the promotion for the album will start . 

"Guys lets stop here we already been practicing from 11am till it's now 3 in the morning" wonho said "yes we should really stop and go to our dorm we must take some rest and we should sleep too" shownu added   
"No i have to go to my studio I'm still working on something and i should finish it today" jooheon sighs with a pouty lips.   
He's already exhausted and can't think of anything except he need to rest but he can't . 

"It's okay finish it tomorrow we still have time you know" minhyuk said with a soft smile on his face trying to make jooheon to change his mind he is worry about jooheon he wants him to take some rest He's been working on music in his studio for a while.   
"I won't be staying there for too long i will finish and comeback quickly"   
jooheon said .  
"i will go with him hyung" changkyun said to minhyuk ...   
Minhyuk with a deep breath "okay but don't be late understood" jooheon shaked his head and gave him a soft smile   
"let's go changkyunaa bye guys" jooheon waved his hand while saying goodbye to his hyungs ...

Jooheon and changkyun finish the thing that they were doing it took them less than an hour and they returned to there dorm . 

Jooheon took a quick shower because it relax his body and makes him a little sleepy he dressed in a red hoody and pair of panties (underwear)  
He threw his body on the bed exhaustedly . Shownu and hyungwon are already in a deep sleep they are also very exhaust . 

Jooheon took a deep breath and closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep quickly as usual he's been known that he's the fastest one to fall asleep any time anywhere that's not because he's lazy or anything no it's because he's the only one who sleep less than the other he always finish practicing with the members and go to his studio to work on music he sometimes doesn't sleep at all only sleep in break time .

On that night jooheon couldn't sleep so he went to minhyuk and changkyun room. Changkyun was already sleeping   
but minhyuk wasn't sleeping yet so jooheon climbed the bed and whispered to minhyuk and said "hyung can i sleep beside the wall ? "   
Minhyuk made a room for him. Jooheon was facing the wall and his back was toward Minhyuk's. jooheon tried to sleep he was moving alot trying to find a nice spot to sleep easily and he finally lie down on his right side and he closed his eyes.

Thirty minutes has passed but he still awake and he can't fall asleep. "minhyuk hyung ! " jooheon whispered But minhyuk didn't respond to him jooheon let out a sigh and closed his eyes again hoping to fall asleep . 

But at that moment Minhyuk's left hand was placed on jooheon's waist under his hoody at the lower part of this tummy jooheon was surprised and felt tingled and made a low moan because Minhyuk's hand that was cold and hot at the same time that he couldn't stop himself from making that sound .  
He got embarrassed and his ears started to turn red he pushed his face in the pillow while holding his breath the moment Minhyuk touched him he stopped breathing for awhile . 

" What ? " Minhyuk whispered but there was no respond . Minhyuk knows that jooheon is awake and he just pretends that he doesn't know that he is still awake and pretended that he didn't hear the moan that came out after he touched him . so it was a good chance to start to tease him . 

He started to stroke his lower tummy again hoping for a respond .  
"why you called me ? "   
Minhyuk whispered again but there still no respond from jooheon expect he's trying to breath slowly avoiding making any sound or noise. 

Minhyuk started to get closer and closer to jooheon until he felt that he is so close that he can fell jooheon ass against his dick and his left hand is still under jooheon's hoody . 

Jooheon can't do anything he doesn't want minhyuk to stop but at the same time he want him to stop because of changkyun and because he is too ashamed of what he is doing with his hyung but this doesn't mean that he doesn't like it he likes the feeling of him the way minhyuk always touches him and grab his ass and teasing him .  
It just drives him crazy and turns him red every time Minhyuk's face is close to him or every time he touches his ear and stroke it gently or whisper in it . 

Jooheon can't resist minhyuk and he knows that minhyuk is also has something toward him that he also can't resist him .

Jooheon is already hard and he's shaking right now he can't control his body anymore it's hot he feels the blood rushed to his face his body he can't control his breath he can't hold back anything his body his mind can feel the pleasure he wants more he wants minhyuk to touch him moreand grab him.

Minhyuk's left hand started to move up and stroke him gently with soft and slow gentle touches . He knows what he is doing and he knows that jooheon loves it . If he was in his place he would lose it too .   
He reached jooheon's nipples he was already too close to jooheon he breathed and whispered in his ear and said : 

"are you going to tell me why you called me or should i stop " 

Jooheon finally responded and quickly whispered :   
" Uuhh P- please hyung don't S- stop "   
A small smile drawn on the side of Minhyuk's mouth   
" you said something i didn't hear what you said ".   
he whispered teasing jooheon .   
Jooheon was so embarrassed from himself for saying that and for being so needy to minhyuk . 

Jooheon was already pushing and grinding his ass against Minhyuk's and he let out a needy moan that was quite loud and sexy . Minhyuk goes crazy Every time jooheon moan or make a noise or a sound that escape from his mouth every time he can't control himself he wish they were alone in the room so he can make him moan louder and see his face and give him all what he wish for .

While minhyuk left hand is pressing and twisting jooheon's nipples minhyuk can't hide his smirk :  
"you have to be quiet honey " looking at changkyun "you don't want to   
wake him up right " whispering in jooheon's ear .   
Jooheon is really shaking only from Minhyuk's touch and already feeling his breath is heavy minhyuk moved his hand down and grabbed jooheon's waist harder and started to dry hump him and rubbing his dick in jooheon's ass his dick is hard he also can't stop himself from jooheon he wants to fuck him so bad.  
"do you like that ? Huh ?" Minhyuk whispered with a heavy breath in   
jooheon's ear .  
"uhh uhh P-please P-please" jooheon moaned .   
His skin is already flushed he's hot his body is sweating he's so needy any touch or whatever anything minhyuk is doing drives him crazy he's swelling he can feel it he can feel that he's really close he can feel himself that he is getting wet . 

"Tell me what you want jooheonahh huh i can make it for you huh   
just say it" minhyuk whispered. 

"please hyung i-i am close ".   
Jooheon is shaking and breathing really heavily .   
Minhyuk moved his left hand down on jooheon's dick he felt jooheon's panties is already wet he can feel jooheon's precum .  
"you already wet just from my touch ".   
a smirk was drawn on Minhyuk's face. 

He moved his left hand inside jooheon's panties and grabbed his dick while he is stroking his dick jooheon's back is already arched from Minhyuk's touch he can feel himself that he's really close to cum. 

"h-hyung please i-i gonna cum"   
Jooheon let out a really loud moan.   
"Hold it" minhyuk whispered but it was kinda loud   
"hold it honey you need to wait for me hold it just a little   
let's cum together huh "   
Minhyuk whispered and pressed a kiss on jooheon's ear .

He supported his upper body by his right hand and grabbed a bunch of tissues and placed some inside jooheon's panties and inside his and he started to dry hump his dick to jooheon's ass faster and harder.   
"hold it for me baby i am getting close"   
minhyuk said while breathing heavily. 

Jooheon started to moan loud when minhyuk grabbed his dick and jerked it off jooheon was moaning really loud .   
"Sssshhhhh be quiet"   
Minhyuk's right hand was on jooheon's mouth.  
His head was between Minhyuk's right shoulder and his neck and his back was arched and he was screaming and breathing heavily his body was shaking and flushing red .  
Jooheon was trying to say that he's really really close that he's gonna cum under Minhyuk's hands that was covering his mouth.  
Minhyuk hand was moving really fast at this moment he felt a hot sticky liquid on his left hand he was shaking his body got tensed up he's muscles scrunched from the cum shot 

"i-iam gonna cum"   
minhyuk whispered in jooheon's ear but it was quite loud .   
He cum too he moved his left hand up to jooheon's waist and was holding it tightly and moaned in jooheon's neck while shooting .  
He can feel Minhyuk's hot breath that makes him moan too . 

Minhyuk finally moved his hands from jooheon's mouth and relaxed his arm they started to breath slower now and their body is getting relax and normal   
"that was hot jooheonahh".   
Minhyuk whispered teasing him with a grin on his face while   
pressing his lips against jooheon's lips and giving him a quick kiss.   
it was sweet with a soft bite on his soft plumpy lower lip   
"hyung"  
Jooheon was blushing and he shyly whispered while  
pressing and pushing his face in minhyuk's neck.   
"jooheonahh wait here"   
Minhyuk whispered while getting up from the bed and placing a kiss on jooheon's head .  
"where are you going?" Jooheon whispered   
"just wait honey"   
Minhyuk went to the bathroom and washed his hand from jooheon's cum and grabbed a two pairs of underwear and changed into a new one.

He entered the room "honeyya take your panties off"   
Minhyuk whispered and gave him a bunch of tissues to wipe the cum   
from his dick and tummy.  
Jooheon quickly took it off and handled it to minhyuk and wiped himself and changed into the new pair of underwear . 

Minhyuk then climbed the bed and lied on his right side facing jooheon's face he grabbed jooheon closer to him they were in a hug position .   
"did you like that jooheonahh?".   
Minhyuk smirked while moving his thumb on jooheon's left cheek gently .  
"yes t-thank you hyung i love you"   
Jooheon shyly whispered minhyuk grinned and placed a soft kiss   
on jooheon's forehead   
"i love you too my honeyya"   
"goodnight hyung" jooheon whispered and gave minhyuk a peck on   
his lips "goodnight baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! First of all this is my first time writing a fanfiction and I'm not that good in it but i tried and the second thing is that English is not my first language absolutely it's my third one i'm from Turkey/france i speak Turkish, French as my mother language and English ( i used to live in France when i was young , I'm in the USA now ) and a little bit of Russian and German so please go easy on me i was thinking of making it in French but i thought that maybe not all of you can understand french and English is a common and easy language so here i am... I really hope you guys enjoy my hyukjoo fic and thank you for reading it i really appreciate it please let me know if you gyus liked it or not give me some advices and I'm gonna work on myself and will try to write more it's more fun and i finally found out the thing that makes me happy i don't know why but writing and thinking of someone i love makes me happy and not lonely and i kinda like this feeling.... And I'm really sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes and i hope you didn't get bored of me after this and finally thank you i hope you are having a good morning, good evening, goodnight and good day kisses and hugs..


End file.
